


凋谢

by funini



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: All耶啵, M/M, all啵 - Freeform, 我啵 - Freeform, 路人啵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funini/pseuds/funini





	凋谢

白牡丹时期是我心里小啵最单纯最天真快乐的时光。也是一段错过便无法挽回的过去。

路人啵/迷奸 

可以的话。

———

不准睡，要等我回来一起玩游戏。出门前他咋咋唬唬地冲队友嚷嚷。

早知不让哥哥们等我了。小牡丹失神地想着。

经纪人姐姐说只是普通的吃个饭，他想不通事情怎么发展成这样的。

饮料里不知道被放了什么，明明意识清醒的要命，身体却动不了。男人粗糙的手在他的头发脸上和唇边游时，任凭他怎么努力都无法反抗。

“不要弄得太过分，他还是个孩子。”

被陌生男人抱走前，他听到经纪人姐姐说。

————

他永远不会忘记那个房间，亮得像永昼，布满了满满当当的鲜花和各种角度的摄像头。

“美吗？”男人剪了一只玫瑰别在他的耳后。“可惜再美的花也没有你漂亮。”

男人把他圈在怀里，一件一件慢慢剥掉他的衣服。 小牡丹觉得自己在发抖。他终于意识到了有什么在等着他。

他开始亲吻他，从他的发梢眼睛嘴唇。他咬住他粉色的乳尖允吸舔弄。然后再继续向下倾略。一直到脚尖。

［救救我，］小牡丹开始在心里祈求［哥哥……救救我……］

男人终于亲够了。有人过来送来了衣服。又一件一件给他穿上。

漂亮吗。男人把他抱到镜子前。强迫他看着自己。

黑色洛丽塔的小裙子白色丝袜和小皮鞋。他看着镜子里的自己，像可以被任意把玩的玩偶。

他被放在巨大的沙发上。男人捏着下巴掰开他的嘴，玩弄他小巧的舌头。然后把巨大的性器塞进了他的嘴里。

太深了，性器顶着他的喉咙深处进进出出，他动弹不了得，连呕吐的本能都消失了。只有眼泪不受控制的掉了出来。

腥咸的液体喷涌而出，顺着他的嘴角和下巴流了出来。脸上眼泪和精液混成一团，精致的金发粘在脸上，男人似乎很满意自己的杰作，捏着他的下巴对着摄像头合影。

他终于明白，没有人会来救他了。

———

男人的手指太粗了，第一根手指进去时他就已经开始痛。凉凉的膏体被推入他的后面，男人的很有耐心地把香膏涂到他的肠壁深处，小牡丹里面热乎乎的，香膏被他的体温融化，顺着大腿内侧流了出来。

“下面开始变软了呢。”

男人又加入了一根手指。他的身体开始变得奇怪，被轻易的找了敏感点按压。

他的下体颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

男人拿来了一枝金色的玫瑰，花枝又细又长。

他从男人的眼神里猜到了那是什么，说不出话的嗓子发出了嘶嘶的声音。

他眼睁睁的看着那枝玫瑰插入他的玲口。

他痛得晕了过去。

再醒来时，他已经被吊了起来。脚尖勉强够的到地面。眼前是那面巨大的镜子。他清晰的感受到男人柱状物上的青筋和gui头的性状在他的内壁摩擦。他不能动弹，感官却被无限放大。

“醒了？”男人在镜子里注视着他。“你知道自己晕过去的时候下面咬的我多紧吗。”

他掀起他的短裙。让他看着镜中的自己，浅色的性器前端插着玫瑰，玫瑰花瓣染了血，鲜艳欲滴的样子。男人把他的腿架起来，让他更清晰的看到他们交合的画面。

小牡丹还太小了，身体还是小孩子的样子，白嫩的腿根还有粉色的牙印，没发育完全的身体吃不下这种尺寸的肉棒，他的后面也在流血。穴口边的白色混着红色的液体触目惊心，男人粗大肉棒在他体内进进出出，带出的粉色的内壁和香膏的味道。他散发出甜甜的香味像朵待人采撷的花。

“太美了。”镜子里男人看着这幅景象眼神漏出痴态。

身后的人一边赞美着他一边折磨着他的肉体和灵魂。他在巨大的疼痛中竟然生出了隐约的快感。

他觉得恶心。

“给我生朵小玫瑰吧”男人低头亲吻他肉乎乎的侧脸。

一阵猛烈的抽插后，炙热的精液射在他身体的深处。

前端的玫瑰被拔了出来，束缚住的玲口终于得到解放，血和精液落在地上的花瓣。

“夜还长呢”

———

离开时天空已经泛白，他想他的样子大概惨不忍睹。保镖哥哥接过他时的手都带着颤。

我不是说过别太过分了吗？他听着经纪人姐姐歇斯底里的声音只觉得可笑。不知道他们看到他衣服下面藏着的浑身伤痕和肚子里满满的精液会是什么表情。小牡丹恶毒的想着，你们会后悔吗

他太累也太痛了。他闭上眼睛放任自己陷入黑暗里。

“越是漂亮的花越应该在最灿烂的时候摘下来。”

黑暗里他想起男人最后射精时，掐住他脖子时说的话。

他想他大概也曾是一株花。在还没有开到最灿烂的时候，就被剪断了花枝，撕下了花瓣，碾碎在了尘埃里。

他窝在汽车后座悄悄流下一滴眼泪。

没有人会知道。白牡丹永远死在了17岁。


End file.
